Doragory
Doragory (ドラゴリー Doragorī) is a moth Choju and an RP character used by Sean the Artic Fox. Personality Doragory is one of the most fierce Chojus ever known, being able to rip weaker monsters to shreds and is a brutal and fearsome mighty Choju in terms of physical strength. Vicious and quick-thinking, Doragory is pretty destructive, but that doesn't mean he just does random, mindless violence. He fights rather tactically, usually having a goal or fight for a reason to do so, but nonetheless there are times he fights just to show how tough he is. History Debut: The Lethal Attack of the Moth Super-Beast A red portal opened up at Sapporo and out came Doragory! Doragory began attacking the the city of Sapporo by attacking buildings with two lighting bolts that come out of both of his eyes. As Doragory rampaged, a saucer flew in, Alien Metron than had come to assist Doragory with his attack, although Doragory didn't seem to care too much. Then a ray of energy blasted down towards Doragory's and Alien Metron's area, causing both to stagger back into buildings; Ultraman Ace had appeared. Alien Metron spotted Ultraman Ace and struck a deal with Doragory stating that if he helped him beat Ultraman Ace, he could take the city and Metron himself could take the civilians. Doragory nodded and then charged into battle, firing a purple energy ball at Ultraman Ace. Ultraman Ace then fired a Fire Stream against Doragory, sending Doragory staggering back and slightly on fire. Alien Metron shot fireballs at Ultraman Ace, followed with Doragory then rushing up head with one of his hands then hitting Ace with the other hand. Ace then punched against Doragory's chest, to which Doragory then bit into Ace's shoulder, causing Ace to stagger back. Ace then fired Fire Stream towards Doragory and Alien Metron, creating explosions around them and setting Alien Metron partially on fire. Doragory covered himself from the explosion, turning to Ace and then shooting finger missiles at him. Ace fired Arrow Shot at the missiles, to which Doragory then fired an Energy Blast Ball against Ace, hitting Ace and causing him to fall down. Doragory then fired lightning bolts down at Ace, to which Ace then fired Punch Laser at the two lightning bolts to counter. Doragory then began to beat up and overpower Ace for a bit more, and Alien Metron assisted him in beating the Ultra down a bit more, until Ace then created a barrier to protect himself from their attacks for a bit. Then out from the bays, Dragon Ceasar rose out, heading towards Doragory and Alien Metron's location. Doragory then ran up and grappled at Dragon Caeser, to which Dragon Caeser opened fire with finger missiles at point blank range against Doragory. Doragory then fell over and Ultraman Ace then fired his Metallium Ray, crating a big explosion. Doragory managed to dodge the blast, but barely and then rolled over to Alien Metron, grabbing onto him and roaring that they need to go. Doragory and Alien Metron then jumped into a portal and the two then disappeared. Abilities * Electrical Lightning Energy Bolts: 'Doragory can launch red, powerful, missile-strength lightning bolts of energy fired from its eyes and mouth. These bolts are strong enough that they are capable of knocking other giant creature foes back easily and down off balance in a single shot while also creating large explosions and can be used to destroy entire areas in minutes. * '''Energy Blast Ball: '''Doragory can launch purple, missile-strength blasts of energy balls from his mouth, although these do very little to stronger monsters. * '''Venomous Bite: '''Doragory can turn his fangs purple and bite into an opponent making them bleed. * '''Flames: '''Like most of Yapool's Choju, Doragory can spit jets of fire from his mouth. * '''Finger Missiles: '''Doragory can fire numerous, tiny missles from his fingertips at once. While not being very powerful, they can be fired in rapid succession. * '''Strength: '''Doragory is extremely strong, being able to tear opponents to pieces effortlessly. * '''Interdimensional Travel: '''Being from another dimension, Doragory is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. * '''Mini-Moth Form: '''Seen exclusively in ''Ultraman Mebius, Doragory can transform himself into a human-sized moth. ** 'Mini-Moth Possession: '''It can then turn into a purple gas and enter a person's body. Once inside, Yapool takes control of the body, and is able to emit energy beams from the person's eyes. Once Doragory leaves the body, he will manifest himself in a nearby area in his normal from, with Yapool intact. Trivia * He is also known as "'Doragoris". * Alongside Velokron, Vakishim and Lunaticks, Doragory is considered to be among the most popular monsters to have debuted in Ultraman Ace. * Doragory's roars are reused roars from the Toho monster Gabara, modified to sound like gargling rather than laughing . * Doragory's facial appearance is slightly similar to Gabara from Godzilla's Revenge. * Doragory is the first choju seen killing another kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Insane Category:Characters (Sean the Artic Fox)